Hendrickson
How Hendrickson joined the Tourney The other Great Holy Knight alongside Dreyfus, but he is less honorable and willing to lie and manipulate enemies and allies alike. Earlier in his life he was a good friend of Dreyfus, but after helping him murder Zaratras, his personality completely changed. He believes that without a war his order has no true purpose, so he's willing to revive the Demon Clan in order to provoke the Holy War and give the Holy Knights an enemy to fight. He found the body of the demon that was killed by Ban and also discovered the properties of Demon's Blood, using it to create the New Generation of Holy Knights. He possesses the power Acid, that deteriorates the opponent's body upon being struck with his weapon infused with it, unless he is defeated or dispelled by strong magic. Hendrickson also has knowledge of forbidden techniques among Druids, such as Enslavement of the Dead, that can revive anyone from the dead to serve him, however, this technique only works twice, as every time a person is revived, their abilities are weakened, as well as the second time will turn the dead into a mindless person. He used this technique on Helbram. And Blood Awaken, that can cause the demon blood of the New Generation Holy Knights to run out of control, mutating them into hybrid Demons. After Gilthunder cuts off one of his arms, he injects himself with the demon blood, regenerating his arm and gaining powers similar to those of Meliodas in demon form. He kidnaps Elizabeth and kills Dreyfus, only to be cornered by the teamwork of Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane and Gowther. He then reveals to the Sins that he also found the body of a more powerful Gray demon, injecting himself with its blood, turning himself into a true demon. He's defeated once and for all by Meliodas' technique of Revenge Counter. It is revealed he survived and the Demon Fraudrin using Dreyfus' body heals him, returning him to human form and watches helplessly as the Demon Clan he once wanted to release is freed. He reappears just in time to help Gilthunder, Hauser and Griamore to defeat a revived Gray demon, expressing disgust for his past actions. He later joins the Seven Deadly Sins in their mission to face the Ten Commandments, despite King's resentment towards him for what he did to Helbram. After signing up for the second Tourney, Hendrickson learns of a man who's trying to coax him to darker ambitions. This man was a hollow named Yylfordt Granz. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hendrickson holds his shortsword at his side. After the announcer calls his name Hendrickson sprays acid as the camera zooms saying "This punk's abilities and intelligence seem almost boundless." Special Moves Acid Down (Neutral) Hendrickson sprays a wave of acid at his opponent. Hellblaze Scream (Side) Hendrickson points his sword towards the opponent and engulfs them in a wild, black inferno Acid Pierce (Up) Hendrickson coats his sword in acid and dashes upward piercing it. Acid Tower (Down) Hendrickson throws down a column of acid on his opponent. Dark Snow (Hyper Smash) As Hendrickson raises his hands; numerous tiny, black spheres materialize around him. These spheres are scattered outwards and fall towards the ground like snow. Anyone that comes into contact with the spheres will be enveloped by them and instantly killed. To escape this, the opponent must block or dodge. Dead End (Final Smash) Hendrickson raises his hand and materializes the same numerous tiny, black spheres that form Dark Snow. By clenching his hand, the tiny spheres merge into a larger black sphere. Hendrickson points his fingers and the sphere is fired in the direction of his opponent. Upon impact, the sphere causes a large explosion. The target's body is then completely enveloped by the sphere and they are instantly killed. Victory Animations #Hendrickson blasts Hellblaze fire out of his sword and says "Are you planning to hold back on me until you're dead?" #Hendrickson swings his sword eight times, then swipes his left hand and kicks his left leg saying "If that's what you wish." #Hendrickson scatters acid out of his sword and says "A most impressive display to be sure." On-Screen Appearance Hendrickson runs in and draws his shortsword then says "Get serious. Show me the power only worthy of a true king!" Trivia *Hendrickson's rival is Yylfordt Granz, Arrancar Quince, one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción and Szayelaporro's older brother. *Hendrickson shares his English voice actor with Lee Chaolan, Joe Musashi, Kenshiro, Sima Zhao, Landia, Springman, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Jann Lee and Faust. *Hendrickson shares his Japanese voice actor with Krag. *Hendrickson shares his French voice actor with Billy Biggle, Sabo, Bear, Plasm Wraith, Yosuke Hanamura, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gordo, Armin Arlert, Mangoruby, Nagamasa Azai, Yukio Okumura, Kyoshiro Senryo and Gieve. *Hendrickson shares his German voice actor with Bob Makihara, Orbulon, Pop of the Pip and Pop pair, Shiden, Afro Samurai, Ironsider, Count Von Count, Dante and Android 14. *Hendrickson shares his Arabic voice actor with Emporio Ivankov, Dino Mammoth, Fist Master, Clubba, Chef Kawasaki, Gamecen, Beat, Utakata, Jeff Bogard and Wolf Hawkfield. *Hendrickson shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sosuke Aizen, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Daredevil, Holland Novak (including in Terminus B303), Hon Fu, Iroh, King Neptune, Leo Whitefang, Wapol, Polymar, Squidward Tentacles, Kisuke Urahara, Moblin, Shao Kahn, Apachai Hopachai, Bob Wilson, Marcellus, The Skull, Black Arm Zephyr, Rollin Hand, Noob Saibot, Ban and Gieve. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes